What the heart want, It will get
by dann965
Summary: Gabriella Montez is an actress with a bad heart that buries herself in work. But Troy's sudden appearence in her life turn her life upside down. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.
1. First Sight

**I had said I would upload this during summer break, but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry it's sucks but I'm not good at first chapters.**

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez sighed as she rolled her last suitcase of clothes into the elevator. She pushed for the third floor. Her phone beeped and she saw that she had a new text message. As soon as the doors were about to close a hand was put in between, making them once again to slide open. She looked up from her iPhone, and for the first time, brown met blue.<p>

She felt her cheek get hot as she noticed she was staring at a complete stranger. All about the new message was forgotten. At the same time Mr. Blue eyes act as if nothing was different. As if he hadn't noticed her, which was more than strange. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the fourth floor. Gabriella just stared straight ahead at the now closed door.

She was so caught up in thought she didn't notice the doors slide open on the third floor.

"Isn't this your floor?"

'Damn he has the sweetest voice.' she thought.

But instead she just said "What?" like a big idiot.

"Isn't this your floor?"

She felt her cheeks flushed and she quickly stepped out of the elevator. As she rolled her suitcase down the hallway, she could've sworn she heard him chuckle.

'Asshole' she thought.

Troy couldn't help it, he quietly laughed at her. He's willing to bet she thought he didn't recognize her. Who wouldn't recognize one of the most famous actresses in the whole world? He was just trying to play it cool. But she didn't recognize him either. That felt good. It was the first time since two years someone didn't recognize him. He'll savor this moment for as long as he's in the NBA.

Gabriella searched for her keys through her Chanel bag. Finally she found it and opened her condo. She rolled her suitcase through the door and went straight to her bedroom. She took off her heels and clothes, and put on a pair of sweats. She pulled her curly raven hair back into a bun and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

She opened the fridge and just as she was expecting it was clean. She doesn't really stay home for more than two weeks or so. She buries herself in work in way to fill that empty hole in her heart that seems like it's never going to heal. She only had bread in there and she took it out. There was only two pieces left, so she threw away the bag, making a mental note to go grocery shopping later.

She tore a piece of paper out of the paper roll and places the bread on it. She went to the pantry, and thanked God she had peanut butter. She pulled it out and went to the drawers and pulled out a table knife.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, after she was done unpacking, she took a fifteen minutes shower and grabs her keys. She made her way out of the door, locked it and made her way down the hall to the elevators.<p>

She pushed the down button, and thirty seconds later the elevator slid open. She stepped into the elevator and pushed for the main lobby. As she stepped out of the elevator she came face to face with none other than Mr. Blue eyed asshole.

Once again, she found herself staring into his eyes like an idiot. He briefly smiled at her and stepped into the elevator. She shook her head as if trying to clear her mind and made her way outside to her black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren.

She started the car and made her way to a supermarket nearby. Luckily, there were no paparazzi there and she felt slightly content that she could have a little privacy shopping for this once. She made her way to the dairy section and picked some milk, sour cream, and some strawberry yogurt.

Then, she went to the fresh produce section. She picked up some pears, bananas, and lastly, apples. She picked up some vegetables such as lettuce, onions, celery and carrots.

She went to the meat section and picked up what she needed. Then she went to buy some new cookbooks. It's been a long, long time since she'd done that.

She told her manager not to book her any new movies or so because she wanted some time for herself. It's been a while since she went out to dinner with her best friend or someone in her family. She sighs as she made her way to the checkout section.

Her phone started vibrating and that's when she remembered her text, but this time it was a call from her grandmother.

Her grandmother is like her best friend. There's no one else she loves more. Her grandmother had her mom when she was fifteen years old. Her mom had her when she was eighteen. So, for someone with a twenty two year old granddaughter, she's young.

She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ears. "Hi grandma"

"Hi darling, how was your flight?"

"It was okay…How was your day?"

"It was good…Did your mom call you?"

"No. She never calls me. Unless that no good piece of mess she calls a husband puts her up to it. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I talked to her today and I thought she'd call you. She must've told Aaron."

"Of course she told him." She said in a disgusted tone. "Grandma, I'm at the grocery store…Is it ok if I call you later?"

"Sure sweetie, when will I see you?"

"Probably tomorrow, I'm a little jetlag so I'm just going to sleep as soon as I get home."

"Ok. Bye. Baby, love you."

"Bye, love you, too."

She hung up the phone and began placing her items on the conveyor belt. Her mom. What's wrong with her mom? Why did grandma sounds like she's worried when she mentioned her mom?

Gabriella can't remember the last time she talked to her mom without telling her she hated her. Probably when she was ten. Yes, it was definitely when she was ten.

Her parents got divorced when she was ten, and since she was a daddy's girl and her mom was the one who broke the news to her after she told her they wouldn't divorce, she screamed at her. She called her a liar, she told her she hated her and she didn't want to talk to her ever again.

But she saw her every day because her dad is a pilot. She had to live with her mom. It was miserable, because in her group of friends she was the only one with a divorced family.

Even though her mom would show up at her school plays, and most of the time Dad couldn't make it, she'd still tell her she hated her. But yet she doesn't regret a thing. She used to go days and days without acknowledging her mother's presence.

After a while she stopped it, while their relationship was not the same before the divorce, she stopped screaming at her. She stopped calling her a liar, and stopped telling her she hated her. But that doesn't mean she told her she loved her either.

But once again things went downhill when her mom started to date that loser Aaron when she was eleven. All they'd do when they were supposed to talk was scream and yell at each other.

It's not that she didn't like him. Well yeah she didn't like him. But she has her reasons.

Her major problem with him is that he's a freaking control freak. She hates people like that. He likes to be in control of everything. And her mom always obeyed whatever he said. Like what the hell? Goddamnit it's not like she's a child.

That's what pissed her off the most. She does everything he told her without hesitation. Gabriella hated that. They got married four years later, and Aaron tried his hand at controlling her too. But she gave him a big piece of her mind. She cussed him out the first time and had threatened him.

By that time, she had already started working, and he had tried to keep her from filming a new TV series. That had set her off and she told him some interesting things. She yelled at him for days for that.

Her mom was being her useless self. She did nothing but nods and says "Your father's right." She yelled that he wasn't her father. And she said some hateful things and her mom had cried. She felt bad, but that made her scream some more. She was supposed to be the adult. She doesn't need someone to tell her what's right or wrong. Her grandma hates Aaron, too. They got along just fine because of that.

After that fight, she called her dad, and told him whether he liked it or not she was going to move in with him. The next day she was fully moved in with her dad.

She didn't talk to her mom much after that, that's why she was worried. She gives the girl at the register the money and gets her groceries, and walked out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and if you have any questions feel free to ask. BTW I'm on a writer's block for Two worlds collide, so any ideas will be useful:D<strong>


	2. The Call

**Everything belongs to disney, I only own Trey, Dr. Robyn and the plot.**

**Beta: DesperateDreams**

* * *

><p>She grabbed her purse and was heading out of her apartment when her cell phone rings. When she looks at the caller ID, she noticed it was her stylist Sharpay.<p>

"Hey Shar, I can't really talk right now; I have to meet Trey for dinner in less than 30 minutes." Gabriella said.

"OK well can you call me back when you're done?" Sharpay asked.

"No problem... is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just bored. Bye"

"Talk to you later."

She put her phone back in her purse and gets her keys out of there. She got out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. She walked down the hallway; reached the elevator and press the down button, and wait for it to slide open.

When it slid open, Mr. Blue-eyed asshole was standing in a white T-shirt and khakis. She stood there staring like an idiot for a heartbeat and stepped into the elevator.

She noticed that he was going to the main lobby so; she didn't have to bother about pressing for it, too. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say.

After all these years, she buried herself in work just to keep herself from getting hurt; but he makes her want to know what dating life had been like again. Why is this happening all of a sudden?

It seems like forever before the elevator door slid open and they both stepped out. They both headed to the front door and he held it open for her.

"T-Thank you." she stammered.

"You're welcome." he said with a nice smile. "You look really nice"

She was wearing a gray draped mini dress, with gray and black pumps, a black crest bag, and a pear-shaped ring. Her makeup was subtle. **(A/N: It's on my profile)** Trey was only a friend after all; she wasn't going to wear heavy makeup for him. They dated a while back for almost two years but they broke up because of their jobs. Needless to say, she was heartbroken.

He's older than her by four years and they had met on the set of a movie. He was her love interest. He had called her and asked her if she wanted to hang out and she said yes, hesitantly. Even though they remained friends, she's careful around him because, she still has feelings for him.

"Thank you." This time, she did not stammer but smiled at him before she headed to her car.

Troy licked his lips as he was watching her hips moving in that dress when she was walking away. He shook his head and got out also. He was going to his friend Chad's house. Chad is also in the NBA with him. They've been friends since kindergarten. So, they've known each other their whole lives.

He reached his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, got in and drove to Chad's house. About fifteen minutes later, he reached Chad's condo. Like Troy, as soon as Chad got his first paycheck, he moved out of his parents' house.

Troy reached Chad's condo not even fifteen minutes later. He knocked and thirty seconds later his bushy haired friend opened the door.

"What are the plans for tonight?" asked Chad.

"I don't know, you wanna go to MI6?" replied Troy

**(A/N: I googled top A-list club and Los Angeles and this showed up, I don't know for real since I don't live there.) **

"Yeah, give me a minute."

"Well I didn't know we were actually going anywhere, I'm not dressed for clubbing."

"You know where the closet is, help yourself out."

Back at Yamashiro, an Asian restaurant, Gabriella was having mixed feelings. She really liked Trey.

Did she want to get back together with him? No. Did he ask her that? NO. But she had the strangest feeling he brought her there because he wanted to talk about their relationship.

'_Well then__,__suck it __up,__you decided to come when you clearly didn't have to.'_ She thought to herself.

Just when she thought that she couldn't feel more uncomfortable, her parents walked in. Or should she say her mother and stepfather walked in.

Even though she was done ordering and was already eating; she took the menu and placed it in front of her, in an attempt to cover her face.

She knew Trey was giving her weird looks, but he was too much of a nice guy to say anything. It's one of her favorite things about him.

She allowed herself to take a peak and she saw her mother and stepfather at a table with their backs to her. Well, her mother's back was to her but Aaron noticed her and he was casting her dirty looks.

She rolled her eyes and turns her attention to Trey. "You wanna go to MI6?" She asked him. "It's a really great club…I heard…I never really went." She finished nervously.

"Sure, let me just get the bill," replied Trey. He beckoned a waiter over and asked for the bill. He paid with his credit card and both of them made their way out of the restaurant.

The club scene wasn't usually her thing, but her goal was to find a distraction. And going to a club was the first thing that pops into her mind.

She's not much of a drinker, so she wasn't doing shots like half of the girls in there. Trey had asked her once or twice if she had wanted anything, but she politely declined.

She felt free for the first time. She started grinding on him and, needless to say, he returned the favor. That was a side of her she never saw before, and she doesn't know whether she liked it or not. All she knew was that she was having fun.

After dancing for so long, she agreed to let Trey get her a drink. She waited for him at the VIP lounge. He returned with two glasses of tequilas in his hands and hands them to her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He drowned his glass in one gulp, and she tried the same thing. She frowned when she felt her throat burned. Trey laughed at her face and she glared at him playfully.

They hit the dance floor once again,and they started dancing like they had nothing to lose. Eventually, she had to go to the restroom and she excused herself. On her way back, she bumped in to someone.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry."

"It's cool," said a sweet voice she had come to recognize. She looked up and brown met blue.

"I'm really sorry," she said a little breathlessly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," replied Troy.

"Bye," she said and walked away from him.

Once again, he watches her hips move in the little dress she was wearing.

Gabriella reached her date and she asked him to take her home. He agreed to it but when they got to her apartment, he wanted to talk.

"I missed you," was the first thing he said.

'_Oh boy.'_ she thought then sighed.

"I know we messed up, but that was the past… do you by any chance want to get back together with me?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship right now, Trey. I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Ok"

She smiled faintly and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

She got out of the car and this time instead of going to the elevator, she took the stairs.

A few minutes later, she made it into her apartment and dropped her keys and purse on the couch; too tired to care.

She then remembered that she had promised to call Sharpay and went to get her phone out of her purse. When she turned it on, she saw that she had two missed calls and one voicemail from her cardiologist.

She went straight for the voicemail.

"Hello Gabriella, this is Dr. Robyn, can you please call me back? It's about that test you took, I have the results. Bye."

She felt her heart speed up, but she didn't know whether it was from fear or excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know that cardiologist is a heart doctor right? <strong>**Anyways I have a banner for 'Two Worlds Collide'. Check it out, it's on my profile. ****I'm sorry if you hate this chapter but I'm under a lot of stress. Oh yeah can you say something else instead of 'Loved it' or 'Amazing' or 'Awesome'. Those three words don't tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	3. Cardiologist

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney,wbmd and ****hhmi. That's where I got the informations from.**

**Beta:DesperateDreams**

* * *

><p><em>When she turned it on, she saw that she had two missed calls and one voicemail from her cardiologist.<em>

_She went straight for the voicemail._

"_Hello Gabriella, This is Dr. Robyn, Can you please call me back? It's about that test you took. I have the results. Bye"_

_She felt her heart speed up, but she didn't know whether it was from fear or excitement._

**Two Months Ago**

Gabriella just came from her hotel room. She was shooting a movie, and she was supposed to meet her manager to talk about an advertisement offer.

She knew what she was going to say. She didn't want to work for a while. She had her mind made up about that.

They were meeting at a coffee shop and she sat at a table waiting for him. He arrived thirty minutes later. She stood up to greet him and he sat at her table.

As soon as he was about to open his mouth, she clutched her chest and groaned. The pain there was unbearable. She couldn't breathe and she began tearing up.

She saw her manager reached for his cell phone. She hoped he was calling for an ambulance. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him. That's all she remembered before everything turned black.

She woke up feeling horrible. She noticed she was in a white room.

'_What the hell?' was her first thought._

A man in a lab coat came in. "Ahh, you're up" said the man. "Hello Ms. Montez, my name is Dr. Miller, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and confused. What happened? Why am I here?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered?"

"I was talking to my manager, Drew, and… and my chest was hurting."

"Was that all? Did anything else happen?" he asked as he was writing everything down in her chart.

"I couldn't breathe, and then… and then everything went black."

He finished writing on her chart and then sighed. "Ms. Montez, has that ever happened before?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have any family members who suffered from heart disease?"

"Heart disease?" she squeaked.

"We took a blood test and it came out positive and what you just told me are regular symptoms."

"What kind of heart disease?" she asked weakly.

"The one you have is called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy," he took a breath and continued.

"The muscle tissue in the septum that separates the two ventricles becomes abnormally thickened. The end result is that the ventricular volume is drastically reduced and a smaller amount of blood is ejected from the ventricle at a really fast speed. The speed of ejection and the narrowness of the path of ejection inside the ventricle cause a murmur that can be heard during systole. In addition, the reduced volume of the chamber can interfere with the normal workings of the mitral valve, and mitral regurgitation can occur." He finished

"W-what causes it?" asked Gabriella

"It can be caused by hypertension or aortic stenosis, particularly in older people. It may also occur in younger people as a genetically inherited trait known as "familial hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." This disease can often be detected as a heart murmur, but the best diagnostic test is echocardiography, which allows for the measurements of abnormal anatomy and blood flow. Now can you answer my first question: Do you have any family members who suffered from heart disease?"

"My granddad, he died when my mom was eleven." She answered in a weak tone.

**Present Day**

She had decided to get a second opinion. That's why Dr. Robyn is now involved. She wanted to call Dr. Robyn back right away but when she looks at the time it was one thirty am and she didn't want to wake her up.

She went to her room, undressed herself and went to take a shower to get the alcohol smell off of her.

Fifteen minutes later she was lying on her bed, daring sleep to take her. But her wish never came true.

The sun rose and her eyes were still wide open. She got out of bed and took the normal procedures any human being does.

After she was done brushing her teeth, and with her shower; she went to the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee.

It was around eight o'clock and she reached for the home phone; and dialed Dr. Robyn's office number.

Her assistant had picked up the phone and she had left her on hold. About five minutes later, Dr. Robyn was on the other line.

"Hello, Ms. Montez. How are you?" asked the nice lady.

"As fine as I can be at this point," answered Gabriella. "Listen, I received your call…"

"Can you meet me around twelve? This is a conversation we need to have face to face."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Right now, she's having mixed feelings. She doesn't know whether she should be happy or nervous. Dr. Robyn told her they shouldn't have this conversation via phone, so it must be serious. The only thing she's sure of is that she's scared.

Her cell phone rings and she jumped out of her skin. She looked at the caller ID and that's when she remembered she had promised to call Sharpay back.

"Hey Shar, so sorry I didn't call you back but Trey and I ended up going to MI6."

"You went to a club?" asked Sharpay in a shocked voice.

"Yeah I needed a distraction."

"From what?"

'_The fact that I might have a heart disease_.' She thought, but instead she said "Nothing important."

", I hope you're still up for more distractions, because I have two Lakers tickets. And you're the first person I thought of. "

"I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"Fine," she sighed.

"The game's tomorrow." And with that she hung up.

She and Sharpay were really close. But Sharpay doesn't know about her condition. The only people who know are Drew, Dr. Miller, and now, Dr. Robyn.

Her grandma, mom or dad has no idea that she _might_ be in critical condition. She doesn't want to worry them.

Gabriella looked at the time and decided she needed to work out. She put on her sweats and decided to take a jog.

She jogged for a mile or so, and thanked God there weren't any paparazzi outside.

She was entering the lobby and she smacked into someone. Whoever it was, was too busy on their phone and wasn't watching where they were going.

The person bent down and picked up their phone. They got up and was about to apologize, but when they saw who they bumped into; a small smile appeared on their face.

"We should really stop meeting like this," Troy smiled.

But Gabriella was in no mood for humor, she rolled her eyes and walked past him leaving him confused.

Right now, it's eleven thirty and Gabriella is on her way to meet Dr. Robyn. She couldn't be more nervous.

She went inside and asked the receptionist for Dr. Robyn. The receptionist paged her, and three minutes later Dr. Robyn walked into the waiting room.

"Hello Gabriella." She said

"Hi."

"We should talk about this in my office. Come on" she beckoned for Gabriella to follow her.

Gabriella puts on a brave face and followed Dr. Robyn to her office.

"Have a seat," said Dr. Robyn.

Gabriella took a seat reluctantly. She sighed and starts chewing on her fingers. Something she does when she's nervous.

"Like I said in the voicemail, we ran the tests multiple times… and it's positive. You really do have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Sweetie I am so sorry."

Gabriella nods her head. "Is there any procedures I need to take?"

"Diet," replied Dr. Robyn. "Drinking at least six to eight ounces glasses of water a day is really important, and I highly recommend it. In hot weather, you should take more. You need to stay away from any kind of alcohol. You need to exercise every day for at least thirty minutes. You're allowed to do any aerobic exercise as long as it's non-competitive. Some people don't have symptoms but you do so we need a regular follow up."

Gabriella nodded through it all.

"The goal of the treatment is to relieve the symptoms and prevent sudden cardiac death."

She printed out a paper, signed it and handed it to Gabriella. "We don't have those medications here… go to a pharmacy and hand them this sheet and they'll hand you the following pills."

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she got up.

Dr. Robyn nodded. "You're welcome. Have a nice day and make sure you make an appointment."

"You, too, and I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you guys for commenting on the last chapter. And I'm sorry about the links on my profile, I noticed on saturday and I fixed everything. And I also have been using the Traffic Stas. A lot of you have been reading this story but I don't get that much reviews. Why? I wanna know what you guys think of it, that's why I wrote it. Please leave a review you guys, it would mean the world to me.<strong>


	4. Slightly Infatuated

**Disclaimer. Everything belong to disney.**

**Beta: Deperatedreams**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Is it possible for me to make an appointment with Dr. Robyn two Thursdays from today?" Gabriella asked the receptionist.<p>

"Two Thursdays from today?" asked the lady. Gabriella nodded. "Hold on a second." she typed something on the computer real quick and looked up at Gabriella with a smile. "All set."

"Thank you." Gabriella said then left the hospital.

To an outsider, one look at her face and you would never think she had a bad heart. She had on a happy face but, what she really wanted to do is cry until she fell asleep. The fact that she didn't sleep at all last night didn't help.

As she was exiting out of the hospital, she made a 'To-Do List' in her head. The first thing was to get home safely and sleep. That's all she had so far.

As soon as she stepped out of the hospital straight to the parking lot, it is filled with Paparazzi, to her dismay.

"Gabriella over here", "Gabriella can I get a smile?", "Why were you in the hospital?" On and on they went and she ignored them. She politely said 'excuse me' and walked past them to her car.

She quickly gets in and drives home. She reached her apartment not even fifteen minutes later and she took of her heels and collapsed on the couch. All the emotions she have been trying to hold back suddenly make themselves known, and before she knew it she's crying like she have never cried before.

* * *

><p>Ring. Ring<p>

"Hello?" answered Troy Bolton breathless.

"Did I interrupt something?" He heard his agent, Ryan Evans, asked.

"No, we were just finishing up, been in this gym all day."

"Oh, well I called because Nike's want you to sponsor them."

Troy remained silent for a while. "Hello? Troy you're still there?"

"Yeah...I'll think about the sponsor thing. I got to go," he hung up and went to join his friends.

"Who was that?" asked Chad.

"Ryan." He answered. Chad nodded.

"You're still up for MI6 tomorrow?"

Whenever they talk about MI6, they meant hook ups. They're both young and single and according to them, there are no better ways to spend your youth.

But he didn't want other girls. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about Gabriella Montez was perfect to him.

"Nah man, I think I'll just stay in," with that he walked out of the gym, leaving his best friend behind with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Gabriella didn't know for how long she cried for. All she knew was that her head was hurting, and that she didn't want to sleep anymore. Oh, yeah, her eyes stung too. Her cries subsided, and very slowly she fell into a restless sleep on the couch.<p>

She woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached for it in her pocket, and winces at the pain in her head.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey baby," a man said.

Suddenly, she had a smile on her face, "Hi dad, what's up?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'll be home tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner the day after."

"Okay…I need to tell you something anyway."

"What is it? Oh, my god, Gabriella you didn't get pregnant, did you?"

"No, dad, I am not pregnant. What is wrong with you?" she asked while laughing.

Her dad is a little dramatic. It's her favorite thing about him. When she was younger, they used to joke that she gets her acting from him.

"Sorry, honey…it's just that you've never sound so serious before."

"I know…It's really important," she whispered in a sad tone.

"Why do you sound sad? Gabriella, what's going on?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I can't tell you something like that over the phone."

"Gabby-"

"I gotta go. I fell asleep on the couch and my back is killing me. See you later. Love you." With that, she hung up.

She sighed and swung her feet off the couch. She looked at the time on her phone and it read 6:15. Exactly one-hour from when she drifted off.

She rubbed her puffy eyes and went to her room. She got undressed and went to the shower.

After a long hot shower, she stepped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

She wanted to just crawl back into bed, but she wanted to speak to somebody. And she knew who would make her feel better. So, instead she put on black jeans, a gray top and some Akan Thong sandals. She didn't put on any make up. She puts her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her cell phone and left her apartment.

Thirty minutes of driving later, she arrived at her grandmother's house. Her grandmother's house is what you expect any grandmother's house to be. It comes with a porch and everything. She took a deep breath and ringed the doorbell.

A couple seconds later, her grandma answered the door. "Gabi," she said and enveloped her granddaughter in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, grandma."

"Oh, sweetie you must come in. I was going to come over to your apartment so I made cookies."

Gabriella smiled and went in. The house was the same as when she last remembered. The couch was still by the fireplace.

_She hadn't moved a thing. _Gabriella thought with a smile.

_"Gabriela, ¿escuchaste nada de lo queacabo de decir?" __Her grandmother's voice brought her back to reality._

_('Gabriella, did you hear anything I just said?')_

''Lo siento abuela ... Sólo tengo mucho en mi mente. ¿Qué has dicho?" answered Gabriella.

(''Sorry grandma...I just have a lot on my mind. What did you say?'')

Her grandmother only speaks Spanish with her, when they're alone, or if she's upset. And she expects Gabriella to reply in Spanish.

"Le he preguntado de cómo ha sido, pero quiero saber de lo que haría que la zona de esa manera."

("I asked you of how you've been, but I want to know of what would make you zone out like that.")

She took a breath and closed her eyes for a second. Her grandmother came to sit beside her, and took her hands. She had a worried look on her face. She can read Gabriella like an open book, ever since she was little. Gabriella used to call her a witch for that.

"Gabi usted sabe que puede hablar conmigo sobre nada bien? Estaré allí para ti, si algo está mal. Usted debe saber que por ahora". Her grandmother said.

('Gabby, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'll be there for you if anything is wrong. You should know that by now.')

"Yo sé ... yo no dónde o cómo empezar a hacer".

('I know...I just don't know where or how to start.')

"Bueno, ¿por qué no empezar por el principio?"

('Well, why don't you start at the beginning?')

"Ok." Gabriella took a deep breath and was about to confess everything to her when the doorbell rings. Her grandmother got up and opened the door.

If there was anyone she didn't want to see or talk to today it was her mother and stepfather. And a couple seconds later they both walked into the living room. Gabriella met their gazes and silently cusses in Spanish.

_Just my luck,_ was her first thought.

"Gabi…hi, how've you been?" her mother asked awkwardly.

Gabriella just nods. She grabbed her phone and stood up. She looked at her grandma and smiled apologetically.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que ir. Hay alguna parte tengo que ser de todos modos. Lo siento. "

('I'm sorry but I have to go. There's somewhere I gotta be somewhere anyway. I'm sorry.')

With that, she was out of the door without a glance back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start by saying that I made a blog for this story. Every pictures will be posted there. And I'm making one for Two Worlds Collide also. Second is anyone good with Photoshop? I promise too give you credit for everyhting. Please answer me in the review. Third: I was thinking of taking a break to write the whole story and then upload them weekly? What do you think? Should I take a long break to finish the whole story? Or should I just write a chapter then upload it?<strong>

**Here is the link to this stories' blog: what-the-heart-want-it-will-get (dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Just remove the dots, and please follow. I need you guys to inspire me.**


	5. Fate

**All Rights belong to disney. **

**Beta: Desperatedreams**

* * *

><p><em>"Lo siento, pero tengo que ir. Hay alguna parte tengo que ser de todos modos. Lo siento. "<em>

_('I'm sorry but I have to go. There's somewhere I gotta be somewhere anyway. I'm sorry.')_

_With that, she was out of the door without a glance back._

**WTHWIWG**

Gabriella stepped out of her grandmother's house and makes a beeline to her car. She puts the key and the ignition and left the small house where she spent half of her childhood.

She had left Dr. Robyn's note in her car; so she figured she might as well go and get her medicines. For the first time since she left the clinic she actually looked at the note. The medicines were written on it with Dr. Robyn's signature, office number and how many time she should take each pill per day.

The listed medicines were: beta blockers, calcium channel blockers, anti-arrhythmic medications disopyramide, amiodarone.

"It's now or never" she mumbled to herself. She was at the doctor's office eight hours ago and she hadn't taken any of the procedures yet. So she's starting now.

If anyone doesn't know what she went through they'd think she was being rude by walking out of the house the way she did. As much as she hates to think about it; every time she sees her mother and stepfather together; old memories she tried to bury resurface. As much as she tried to stop thinking about it; she remembered the time when she finally told her mother how she felt about the divorce. It was the first time; she opened up to her about something for nine months straight.

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Gabriella stood at her mirror and brushing her long curly raven hair when a knock came from her door. She rolled her eyes already knowing who it was. "What?" she asked._

_The door cracked open revealing a nervous Sonia Montez. "Hey sweetie; how was school?" she asked her ten year old daughter._

"_Um…you asked me that already, and the answer to do that is not going to change. It. Was. Fine." She said the last part through gritted teeth and flinched a little when she saw her mother winced. _

_Gabriella sighed and moved to sit on her bed. "I'm sorry. Kayla pointed out about my screwed up family again and it was annoying."_

_Kayla was one of Gabriella's closest friends. She stopped talking to her because; 1) she keeps pointing out the flaws in Gabriella's family and 2) when Gabriella started on her career at fifteen; Kayla had hooked up with her boyfriend which is an another story._

"_I'm really sorry Gabs."_

"_Why mom? Why did you guys have to get divorced?"_

"_Oh honey." Sonia said as she took a seat next to her eleven year old daughter. "Your father and I made a mistake. We had gotten married for all the wrong reasons…"_

"_All the wrong reasons? You guys got married because you were pregnant with me. Was I the wrong reason? I bet you guys were happy before I came around."_

"_Gabriella Anne Eliza Montez don't you ever hear me you saying that? If anything; you brought me and you father even closer. Yes. We did get married because we were having you but we didn't get divorced because of you. I'm sorry Okay? I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this. No child are supposed to deal with their parents divorced. But it's not your fault. If anything; it's mine and daddy's fault. And we are terribly sorry for everything."_

_Gabriella nodded with tears in her eyes. "It's just not fair. Kayla, Sabrina, Arianna, and Erin's parents all live together and they don't get a divorced. Why do my parents have to get a divorced? I hate this." This is so unfair." She sobbed._

"_Life's not really fair" said Sonia as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your father and I messed up; but it's not your fault." She started crying with her daughter. And they fell asleep on Gabriella's bed crying themselves to sleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It's been twelve years and she still doesn't know why her parents ended their marriage no matter how many times she asked her father about it. As she was driving home another sour memory popped into her mind again.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabriella can you please get down here?" yelled Sonia._

"_I'm coming jeez." Eleven year old Gabriella yelled back. she didn't want to get down there. She didn't want to meet her mother's stupid new boyfriend. Even before she met him; she didn't like him because she felt like he was replacing the only man she ever loved. Her father. That's why she's wearing all black. Black jeans, black flats and a black shirt. _

_She came down the stairs and on the couch was a blond haired man, sitting with his leg crossed. Gabriella mentally scowled but kept her face expressionless. "How dare he sit on our couch? My dad paid for that. Does he know how long it took him to earn that money?" She thought to herself._

"_You must be Gabriella." The man stood up. "Your mother speaks so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."_

_She puts on a fake half smile. "Hi and you must be…." She pretends not to remember the name even though her mother had gushed about him over and over again for the last three months._

"_Aaron." He said._

"_Oh yes…Aaron." She stared at him for a heartbeat and smiled politely. "I'll go help my mom with dinner." She said and left to the kitchen._

"_Hey can you help me set up the table?" asked Sonia as soon as Gabriella stepped into the kitchen._

"_Sure." She sighed and began getting the plates. _

"_What are you wearing?" ask Sonia clearly livid. _

"_Um clothes?" was her reply._

"_Why are they all black?"_

"_What's wrong with wearing black?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with wearing black. But you don't wear all black."_

"_Yeah well maybe I felt like wearing black today?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm depressed." And with that she stormed out of the kitchen. Needless to say that's when the problems started again with her mother and stepfather._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella smiled; remembering the memory. It's been a while since she talked to her mom. But she did not want to talk to her. Yes; she made it clear she didn't want Aaron in their family; but her mother shouldn't have chosen a guy before her. That's another memory that brings so much pain that she buries deep inside her head.

Before she knew it; she was pulling off at CVS Pharmacy. She parked the car; grabbed the note and took fifty dollars that she had left in the car. She got out of the car and locked it.

She opened the door to the pharmacy and walked in. There was an old man behind the checkout desk and he gave her a gentle smile. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yes…my cardiologist gave me this note for some medicines that I need." Gabriella said as she hands him the note.

He looked at it carefully and he went for the phone. After a brief conversation with whoever he was talking to; he hung up and walked through a set of double doors; that was behind the double set doors.

A couple of minute later he walked back out with five little orange bottles. He puts them in a bag; and handed them to her. She paid him and turned to leave but smiled at him. "Have a nice day." She said.

"You too." He replied.

Gabriella gets into her car and starts the ignition. She looked at the clock at the dashboard and it read 10:08 pm.

"I am so tired." She said to herself before driving away.

A couple minutes later she pulled into her apartment; grabbed the bag of medicines and got out of the car. She parked it and walked into the lobby. She clicked on the up button; and stepped into the elevator. As soon as she stepped in; the blue eyed guy that she always encounters stepped in behind her. She clicked for her floor; and she heard the guy chuckled.

She turns to him. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you find it….weird that we always run into each other?" he asked.

"Um no…we live in the same condo."

"Really, but how come you're the only person I run to over and over again?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. "And why didn't you press for you floor?"

He just shrugged. "I think its fate." He said ignoring her question.

"Well I don't believe in fate."

"Ok then how do you explain this?" he said gesturing to them.

"coincidence." She answered as the elevators door slid open. She stepped out and he followed her.

"A coincidence…really?"

"Mm-hmm"

"A coincidence that we ran into each other five times?" By that time they had reached her door and she was standing there smiling at him.

"You keep tabs well."

"Not really."

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you know how many times you ran into me?"

"Maybe because I haven't stopped thinking about you from the very first time I laid eyes on you." He said and walked away; heading back to the elevator,.

She stood there dazed before quickly snapping out of it. "Wait!" she shouted. "I never got your name."

He turned around with a small smile on his face. "It's Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Troy Bolton" she whispered to herself. "Why does that name sound familiar?" She shook her head and told him. "It was nice talking to you Troy."

"You too Ms. Montez."

And she meant it. It was really nice talking to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys I know I said I was gonna finish writing the whole story then update weekly; but I can't do that. I don't know howwhy but your reviews help me write the stories somehow. When I finished writing 'Two Worlds Collide' last night, I had no clue as to what to do next. But then I read your reviews and I know exatcly what's going to happen. It's the same for this story too. I finished this chapter five days ago and sent it to my beta; and for five days straight I was staring at a blank office document. I couldn't write. Not without knowing how you guys feel about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is: You guys inspire me. Seriously, I know it's all been said and done before but I can't do this without your support. So thank yoou!**

**OK, so next chapter is going to be about the basketball game and guess who Gabriella will see playing? Is your answer Troy? You got it correct! Ha-ha I'm such a dork. Anyways; they'll talk more next chapter.**


	6. Kissed

**Disclaimer. **

**Beta:DesperatedDreams**

**(A/n: Ok before I start, I'd like to say that I'm not a sporty person. I don't watch basketball games on TV and I don't live in a big city so I've never been to an NBA game. I have been to a basketball game at school and it took place around eight. So yeah I'm gonna say the game starts at eight. Please don't be too harsh.)**

* * *

><p>Gabriella drank her third glass of water that day. She's not a big water drinker so she only drinks, like, every few hours or so. She looked at the time and it read 6:30. The game will start at eight and Sharpay would be pissed if she missed any of it so she decided to get ready.<p>

Throughout the whole day she couldn't stop thinking about him. _Troy Bolton_. His name sounded oddly familiar. She can't remember when or where she heard it but she knows she heard it somewhere. She just can't remember which is strange because she had a really good memory.

She tried to shrug it off many times but it wouldn't work. She sighed as she stepped into her large bathroom. She took her clothes off and turned on the water ready for her shower.

She stayed in there for at least fifteen minutes before stepping out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She ran her hand through her wet hair and went to finish on getting ready.

About twenty minutes later, she was practically done. All she had to do is put her make-up on. When she was done with her make-up, she went to the living room and switched on the TV.

She switched it to BET and was watching _106&Park_ when the bell rings. She sighed, stood up and went to get it. Standing in front of her was a guy with thick brown hair. He was in his thirties no doubt and he had a basket in his hand. He looked at a paper in his hand and asked, "Gabriella Montez?"

"That's me." She answered.

He handed her the basket and bid her goodbye. "Oh, well, I guess he doesn't want a tip." She shrugged, closing the door. As soon as she was alone with the basket she wondered of who is it from. There was a note attached to it and she took it out.

The note read: _Thought I'd welcome you to the condo. Although, I'm pretty sure you were here first since I never ran into any movers. So you should've been the one to send me a gift basket. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. –Troy_

Well that answered her question. But her mind still couldn't register it. She read the note five times before she went to the dining room. She placed it on the table and looked through it.

The first thing she saw was a bottle of champagne. She pulled it out and read the name: _Tête de Cuvee_. She sighed sadly knowing she couldn't drink any of it. Not if she wants to live. She went to the kitchen and puts it on her champagne rack. She already had three full bottles on there.

She went back to the dining room to her gift basket. She pulled out a teddy bear with a necklace on it. She smiled and hugged the teddy bear close to her. She read the necklace and it said 'I'll keep you warm at night.' She giggled at that. He made a good choice with the bear.

There were other things like peanuts, bread, chips and other homey stuff but she didn't pay any attention to them All she did was hug her teddy bear.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. "Hey honey," said Sharpay as she got into the apartment. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me go get my bag."

Gabriella went to her room and got her bag from the big bed. She got back out and grabbed her keys.

"You look good. I'm an amazing stylist," said Sharpay.

Gabriella was wearing a pink novelty knit tank top with blue skinny jeans. She had on black ginkgo leaf earrings, a black tote bag and black patent high heels. Her make-up was its usual subtly self. Her usually curly hair was in Hershesons ponytail.

Sharpay was also looking like her fabulous self. She had on a low cut purple jersey top, with dark blue skinny jeans. She also had on black patent high heels but hers were from Miu Miu. Her usual straight dark hair-which was naturally blonde-were worn wavy.

"That you are. You want me to drive or will you do it?"

"You drive."

"Ok. Well, then, let's go." Said Gabriella. They exit the apartment and she locked it. They both made their way to the elevator.

"You still haven't told me what you needed the distraction from." Sharpay said as she pressed for the lobby.

"Just stuff." Gabriella answered.

"Well what sort of stuff?" she asked fixing her hair.

"Just forget about it. I'll tell you later."

"Ok. Well, I have a surprise for you."

"Your surprises always suck."

"That's rude." Sharpay said feigning hurt.

Gabriella smiled and they walked arm in arm as they walked to Gabriella's car.

Sharpay suddenly gasped. "Ugh! I left my purse in my car…can you wait a minute?"

Gabriella shrugged and walked to her car. She sat on the hood to wait for her best friend. Soon enough, Sharpay was seen walking to her. But there was someone else with her. Huh?

Gabriella got off the hood and stared at the person. Then realization sets in and she had a major smile on her face.

"Ahhh…oh my god! Taylor! I can't believe this. What are you doing here?" She said as she went to hug her old friend.

Taylor laughed. "Well Sharpay found me through Facebook. And she invited me to come with you to the game."

"Well I missed you."

When Gabriella's mom had gotten re-married, Taylor's family had moved in next door from Albuquerque. The two girls had become fast friends. When Gabriella used to have blowouts with her mother and stepfather, she would sometimes go to Taylor's place and she would instantly feel better. But Gabriella had moved in with her dad who lived about an hour away and they slowly lost contact.

Sharpay and Gabriella had met when she had moved out of her dad's to her new condo in Calabasas. They had become fast friends. Sharpay had end up losing her job and she didn't want to ask her parents for money so she started working for Gabriella. But this is the first time that she and Taylor had met. To say Gabriella was surprised would be an understatement.

The fact that Gabriella was surprised didn't miss Sharpay. "You've always told me how an awesome friend she was so I looked for her on Facebook. Her status that day was 'moving to Calabasas next week'. I befriended her and told her about you." Sharpay said.

"Well how long have you been here?"

"About a week."

"Oh. Well you look amazing."

Taylor had on a purple halter top with dark skinny jeans of course. She had on a black knee high Christian Louboutin boots. A black crest bag and her makeup matched her dark skin tone. And her long hair was straight. She looked amazing.

"So do you."

"Well we have a lot of catch up to do."

"Can we catch up after the game? It's 7:30 and it starts at eight." Sharpay interrupted.

"Yeah let's go." Said Gabriella and all three girls got into the Mercedes.

There was traffic so it actually took them an hour to get to the Staples center. Sharpay was beyond pissed. All through the drive she was cussing at people's car. Gabriella and Taylor couldn't contain their laughter which got her to cuss some more.

They enter the stadium and found their seats. The game was still playing. Gabriella was playing on her phone when she froze over something the guy on the intercom said.

_**"**__**Lakers coach just benched Bolton, what a move!"**_ Gabriella froze as the announcer's voice was drowned by the roars from the crowd.

She looked at the nearest stadium and there he was. _Troy Bolton_. That's how she had known his name. He was an NBA player. But what surprises her was how angry he looked. But it seems like she's the only one who notice.

"_Why is he so angry? It's just a stupid game."_ She thought.

His lips were in a tight line, and his eyes trained tightly ahead. She saw the way he clenched his fist in his shorts, and while others may believe he didn't think much of the sudden benching; his eyes told a different story. His blue eyes exploded in a cold fire of fury.

_"__**A dangerous move by the Lakers coach and Cooper is sent in to replace Bolton! Lakers are behind by eight points with only thirty minutes on the clock!" **_The announcer continued.

(**A/n: I googled it and it said that NBA games are usually 2 and a half hours long, but the actual game time is way less than that. They have commercials and when calls are made, time isn't taken off the clock, such as fouls. I think the actual time for all 4 quarters is 48 minutes, 12 each. But in halftime, it takes a while too, so it all adds up to around 2 and half hours long. And foul shots don't take time off the clock either.)**

They had missed half of the game and she spent the other hour daydreaming. Of course she whooped and screamed at the right time but she vaguely remembers it.

_**"**__**Oh and the ball is stolen from the Lakers again and heads down the court!"**_

Troy emitted an annoyed and frustrated growl, and kept his emotions in check—which was easier said than done since he wanted so badly to shoot out of his seat and curse his own team. The crowd behind him was growing restless; he was not the only one upset that the coach had taken him off the court.

All of LA wanted the Lakers to win the semis to get to championships, and taking him out of the game wasn't the right track to do it.

_**"**__**The ball is stolen from the Nets by Danforth and he scored ladies and gentlemen that is two for the Lakers."**_

"**A/N: I'm sorry I skipped some but like I said before I don't know shit about basketball or any other sports so let's just go with that."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And what a night ladies and gentlemen! After a close call, Danforth scored a three pointer, winning the game for the Lakers by one point! Ladies and gentlemen, your very own Lakers are moving on to the Championships! Thank you for coming tonight and have a safe drive home!"<strong>_

The crowd began to disperse, voices erupting almost as soon as their bottoms left the seat, no doubt giving their own excited, albeit biased version play by play of the nights gang followed suit, mixing in the crowd of exiting bodies. As usual, they met outside by the side where the actual players would exit to avoid a commotion with fans.

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay slowly made their way out of the stadium. They talked and laughed as they made their way to Gabriella's car. Sharpay was complaining of hunger so they went to an Italian restaurant nearby.

They had sat at their table and were waiting for their order when someone walked up to them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The person asked looking straight at Gabriella. Taylor and Sharpay's mouth dropped and their eyes widened in amazement.

"Are you following me?" asked Gabriella. Troy just shrugged and took a seat right next to the brunette. She sighed and scooted down so he could be more comfortable. "I see you're a basketball player. I knew your name was familiar."

"Yeah…wait you didn't know?" he asked incredulously.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not really into sports. Sharpay here had dragged me." She said and a heartbeat later she realizes she didn't introduce her friends. "Oh umm…Troy these are my friends….Sharpay and Taylor." She said pointing to her friends.

He extended his hand to them and they shook it saying 'nice to meet you'. "Congratulations on making the championship," Gabriella said

He smiled at her. "Thanks. Anyway, my friend Chad is having a party…do you guys wanna come?"

She was about to politely decline but Sharpay quickly said yes. That's how they ended up at Chad Danforth's massive condo.

Sharpay and Taylor dragged her to where the drinks were and they handed her a cup. In it was beer. She took it from them and went to the balcony. There were less people there. She didn't bother drinking it. She knew she shouldn't.

After a couple minutes, Troy walked outside. "You know when most people have drinks in their hands they usually drink it."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't drink."

"No?" she shook her head. "I don't think you could get drunk over one cup of alcohol."

"I just don't drink okay?"

"Ok, fine." In the background Ne-yo's '_Give Me Everything Tonight'_was playing_._

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, extending his hand.

She hesitated for a second then took his hands. They both hit the dance floor and started dancing all over each other. While Gabriella wasn't drinking, Troy was. He had at least two beers. And before he realized it, he crushed his lips on hers.

Gabriella froze. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. As soon as their lips touched, she felt like it was magic. His lips were soft on hers and it was a heart stopping moment. She tasted alcohol and pulled away.

"I need to go...I-I-I have to be somewhere early tomorrow."

He looked disappointed but nodded. "Okay."

"See you around." She said and went to find her friends. She found Sharpay grinding against an African-American guy and she went to her. "Shar!" she shouted since the music was loud. "I'm leaving."

"It's okay." Sharpay shouted. "I'll find a ride home."

She shrugged and went to find Taylor. She found him talking to Chad Danforth. The one who helped the Lakers won, and she looked like she was enjoying their conversations.

"Tay….I'm leaving."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll call you later…wait I never got your number."

She gave her the number and left the condo. She drove to her own condo and went straight to bed with Troy's teddy bear close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>By now, most of you have already seen those pictures of Zac and Ashley and to say that I am beyond frustrated would be an understatement. I'm mad as hell right now. I mean I know they broke up about over 6 months ago but UGH! I somehow feel betrayed. I realized I love Vanessa more; and even though Ashley is with Scott I feel like she shouldn't have done that. Vanessa says that Ashley was her BEST FRIEND. And you shouldn't act like that with your BEST FRIEND'S ex. And I'm mad at Zac too because he knows they would get photographed yet he still did it. I don't know why but I keep hoping and it hurts everytime I see something like that.<strong>

**If somehow Zashley happens...I will kill myself. Not literally but you get the idea. I'd rather see Zac with anyone other than Ashley.**

**ZANESSA FOREVER!**


	7. Gym

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to disney.**

**Beta: Desperatedreams**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Gabriella said answering her phone.<p>

"_Hey Gabby? Tay and I are going to dinner…you wanna join us?"_ asked Sharpay at the end of the other line.

"Sorry; I promised my dad; I'd go to dinner with him tonight. Another night?"

"_Sure….What happened last night?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You know…at the party. With Troy Bolton?"_

"Nothing happened."

"_Sure explain why you two left so suddenly then."_

"What do you mean? I left because I was tired."

"_No; he left with you."_

"What are you talking about? I left the party and he was still there."

"_No Gabby he left with you…don't lie to me."_

"I swear he didn't."

"_Oh well then" she said in an unconvincing tone._

"Sharpay; I swear he did not. Besides; what happened between you and that guy anyways?"

"_Who, Zeke? Oh my god he's so sweet…we're going to dinner next Friday."_

"Wow that's great."

"_I know right….you know you still haven't told me what you needed the distraction from."_

Damn. She's so persistent. She doesn't give up easily. It's Gabriella's favorite thing about her and sometimes she hates it more than anything.

"How about tomorrow? Meet me for coffee and I'll tell you everything. Sounds good?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"I guess" Sharpay answered.

"I gotta go. I have to get to the gym. Talk to you later."

"Bye." And the line went dead.

Gabriella put her phone in her gym back and went to her fridge. She got two bottles of water and put them in the bag. The she grabbed her keys; walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

She went to the lobby and went to the back where the gym is located. Lucky for her; it was empty and she put her bag down. She went straight for the treadmill.

Troy sighed as he made himself a sandwich. That's the only thing he knew how to make. While he was eating, his mind went back to last night. To Gabriella Montez. And the smile that appeared on his face was…indescribable.

He felt like it was home when he's with her. Even if it was just for one minute. It felt real. It's weird because he hadn't felt like that for quite a long time. Not since his mom died. Not that long ago actually. Just three months ago.

That's why he was angry last night. His mind went back to his mother. Something that always brought him pain.

Suddenly the sandwich did not look so good. He left the rest of the sandwich on the counter and got a bottle of water. He went to get his gym bag and put it in there and left his apartment. He went down to the lobby; to where the gym is located and as he opened the door, his heart lurched.

He knew it. He knew it was fate. Even if she did not believe him. Why do they keep on meeting like that if it was not meant to be? He took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Hey" he said.

Gabriella turned her head slightly and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said as he took the treadmill next to hers.

"Thanks for the gift basket….I forgot to tell you that last night." She said the part about last night a little nervously.

"You're welcome and….and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night." He looked away from her. He felt ashamed of what he did. He didn't have a right to do that. Not when he hardly knew her. For all he knows she had a boyfriend or something.

"It was no biggie." She said with a slight shrug.

"Your…your boyfriend didn't get mad did he?"

"Ummm….I don't have a boyfriend."

_Yes!_ Troy's mind cheered.

"Really?" he asked instead.

"Mm-hmm"

"Well then are you free tonight?" he asked her carefully.

"Oh…no I'm sorry…I already have plans. I'm meeting my dad for dinner."

"Oh." He said feeling rejected.

Gabriella caught the look and wanted to say something to make him feel better. As soon as she was about to open her mouth she felt the same pain that she had felt the day she found out about her bad heart. It was so intense that she fell on the moving treadmill.

She heard him shout for her but she couldn't do anything but cry in pain. At least she could breathe right? Wrong. Slowly and painfully it was getting harder for her to breathe.

Troy stood there looking at her with wide eyed and screaming at her if she were okay; knowing that it was a stupid question. He went through his gym bag and got his car keys. He bent down and picked her up leaving the rest of their stuff at the gym. He quickly ran to the parking deck and placed the unconscious Latina in the backseat.

He gets into the driver's side and he drove away from the condo. He began to speed to the hospital. He quickly cursed when a red and blue light were flashing behind him. He pulled away impatiently and he couldn't sworn the cop was taking his time coming to him.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the cop asked as he finally reached Troy's car.

"I'm sorry sir but it's an emergency?" Troy answered seriously.

"Oh yeah? What could be so serious that would make you go fifty five in a thirty five road?

"My friend…we were in the gym working out and she was just screaming in pain and passed out."

The cop looked over in the passenger seat at Gabriella and he saw her paled face. He nodded and turned back to Troy.

"I can you there faster. If the doctors found anything majorly wrong with her…there will be some questions." He went back to his cruiser and started speeding. Troy went straight after him.

A couple minutes later; they pulled into the emergency room.

"Help!" shouted Troy. "Somebody please help her."

There was a nurse in there and one look at Gabriella's face got her in full nurse mood. She quickly pulled a stretcher and Troy placed her on there. She paged a doctor and before Troy knew it; Gabriella was wheeled away from him.

He sat in the waiting room not knowing what to do. About thirty minutes later a dark haired man came into view and he looked restless. He sat next to Troy with his head between his hands and was obviously upset.

A couple of hours later the man remained in the waiting room, with Troy and was still upset when the doctor came out.

"Gabriella Montez?" she said.

Both men stood up and the older man looked at Troy weirdly. The doctor walked up to them.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm her father." Said the man.

"I'm the one who brought her in" Troy said.

He turned toward story with fury in his eyes. "What the hell did you do to my little girl?" he bellowed and Troy took a step back.

"Please Mr. Montez." Said the doctor. "The young man didn't do anything to your daughter. Matter of fact…he saved her life."

"Oh" he said. "I apologized."

"No harm done." Said Troy.

"So what happened with my daughter?"

"I think that's a discussion you need to have with your daughter." The doctor said.

"Is she okay?" Asked Troy.

"She's fine. But I think her father should be the first one to see her." Her attention was back to Mr. Montez. "She's in room five hundred and eight." With that she left the two men on their own.

Ricardo Montez turned to look at Troy. The twenty three year old stared right back at him. He nodded to him saying a quick apology and his thanks and left to find Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much really happened in this chapter and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I'm having Writers block for 'Two Worlds Collide', so I'm open to new ideas. Oh and I'm a betareader, so if you need one, I'm open. <strong>

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**

**-Anne**


	8. Mom, Dad, and Confessions

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney. I'm just messing around with the characters.**

**Beta: DesperateDreams**

* * *

><p>Ricardo Montez made his way to the room where his only daughter was held. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. The doctor said that Gabriella was the one to tell him what was wrong, and when he had talked to her the night before she mentioned talking to him about something.<p>

'_Five hundred and five, five hundred and six, five hundred and seven-ah there we are'_ he thought to himself.

Carefully, he opened the door to see Gabriella lying on the bed. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

In two strides, he was at her side stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked. The worry in his voice was evident.

"I've been better." She replied.

"Gabby….what happened? Why are you here? Did it have anything to do with that boy?" he asked her.

"What boy?"

"The one who brought you here?"

"Troy? He stayed?" she asked astonished.

"Yes…he stayed. What is going on? What did he do to you? Because I swear if he hurts you I will-"

"Dad," Gabriella interrupted. "He didn't hurt me. Matter of fact he saved me. If he decided not to come to the gym, I'd be dead by now."

"How?" Ricardo asked clearly confused.

"Because…." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Because I have a bad heart." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded when it was so hard for her to talk about it. "A disease called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

As soon as she said the words 'I have a bad heart', Ricardo was pacing around the room.

"When did you find out?" he asked his twenty two year old daughter.

"Two months ago." Answered Gabriella.

"And you're telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I decided to get a second opinion and the results came in earlier this week…I was gonna tell you over dinner tonight."

"But I don't understand…you're only twenty two. How? You're too young for that type of thing."

"It's heredity I guess."

"Heredity?"

"Mom's dad died of a bad heart."

"Does she know?"

"Does who know?"

"Your mother."

"No. I don't talk to her, remember? And you're the only one I told."

"You're gonna have to."

"No…I'm not talking to her. She chose her husband over me over and over again. I'm not telling her anything."

"Gabriella, you can't deal with this on your own."

"I won't have to. I have you and grandma and…and my friends." She was sobbing at that point. "I am not talking to her. She hurt me too much."

"Gab-"

"No dad."

"She's on her way over." He sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I called her."

"Why would you that?"

"Because you need your mother just as she needs you right now. She's going through some things."

"Well I don't want to see her. I'm a grown adult. If I wanted to speak to her about it, I would've let her know." Gabriella said stubbornly.

Ricardo sighed at the same time that there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said and in came Sonia Montez-Mendez came in with a nervous look on her face.

"Hello." She said nervously.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked away from the woman who brought her into this world.

"Gabriella…how are you feeling?" Sonia said nervously. They haven't really talked face-to-face since Gabriella was fifteen when she moved in with her dad. So to say she felt a little awkward would be an understatement.

Gabriella stayed silent looking anywhere but at her mother. Ricardo took it as his cue to leave, saying he had to get some coffee.

Sonia slowly made her way to her twenty-two year old daughter's bed. She sat at the edge of the bed tentatively and stroked the frowning brunette's curly raven locks.

"I am so sorry, Gabs," She said. "I really am."

Gabriella slowly turns to her mother and her frown deepened. "Sorry? Sorry for what? What do you have to be sorry for aside from choosing your husband over me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I did that. You were right. He just wanted to prove that he could be a great family man. He didn't really care about me, and choosing him over you was the biggest mistake of my life. And if you will let me, I will make sure that will never happen again."

Gabriella stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering over what her mother said. "I don't think I can really forgive you, but I can try."

Sonia looked happy and relieved altogether as she hugged her long lost daughter. "I missed you, Gabs." She whispered in her hair. She pulled back and looked into Gabriella's dark brown eyes. "Now will you please tell me what happened?"

Gabriella took a reluctant deep breath. "I-I have a heart disease."

She heard her mother's deep intake of breath and she knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about her dead father.

"W-what?" Sonia asked with tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "It's called hypertrophic cardiomyopathy"

Sonia was sobbing as she threw her hands around Gabriella. "My poor baby."

After a few minutes of crying, Gabriella calmed her down. They sat there and talk for a few more minutes before she voiced out what was on her mind.

"Mom?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Why…Does Aaron know you're here?"

Sonia took a deep breath, feeling guilty, before answering her daughter. "Aaron and I are getting a divorce."

"What? Why?"

"Well he's been spending a lot of time in his office lately, claiming he had a lot of work to do and yesterday…I thought it would be nice to bring him some lunch…and when I walked in there…." She took a shaky breath and smiled remorsefully at her daughter. "I'm not going into details."

"Is that why you're here?" Gabriella's voice held no emotion at all. "Because you two are separating? Because I know for a fact that if you two were still together, he would've told you not to come and you would obey like you're his child or something."

"Gabriella…I know what I did was wrong okay? I know that. And I promise…I promise to do everything in my power to make it up to you." She had tears streaming down her face just thinking about how she basically abandoned her daughter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Troy was in the waiting room pacing. Why was he pacing? He didn't know. What is he even doing here? It's not like he even know her.

'_Maybe it's because of the feeling she brings you.'_ His mind said.

Footsteps brought him back to reality. He stood up hesitantly when he saw Gabriella's dad.

"Is she really ok?" he asked him.

"Yes, she is." Ricardo answered.

"Thank god." Troy sighed in relief.

Ricardo nodded and left the hospital. Hesitantly he took the elevator looking for Gabriella's room.

He found her room and slowly knocked.

"Come in," came her voice.

He slowly opened the door to find a woman that looked like an older version of Gabriella wiping her eyes. His eyes went to the bed where she was laid.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"Hi," he said back lost for words.

Sonia looking from one to another and she decided to excuse herself. "I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later Gab."

"Bye." Said Gabriella.

Sonia nodded to Troy as she was leaving the room. "Come on in, I don't bite." Gabriella smiled.

He smiled back and sat at the end of her bed, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He nodded his head and didn't say anything else. "Thanks again for the basket." Gabriella said not comfortable with the silence.

"No problem." He replied. Then everything was silent again.

Why did she have the feeling that there was something he wanted to say but didn't know how to word it?

"Troy….?" She asked reluctantly.

"Yeah?" he said with his head down.

"Is there something you want to ask?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated before saying it out loud. "What happened back there?"

She decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, back at the gym."

"I can't tell you about it."

He got frustrated. "The hell you can't. Damn it, Gabriella, I'm the one who was there with you. God you almost gave me a freaking heart attack and you're telling me that you can't?"

"I just can't okay?"

"Fine." He huffed and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" she called. "Don't leave me." He stood there for a second not moving until she spoke again. "Please don't," she pleaded. "I don't wanna be alone."

Slowly, very slowly he turned around and faced her. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and he went to sit on the chair in the room.

"Thank you." Gabriella said softly.

"Why won't you tell me?" he sounded desperate.

"Because…because… because I'm scared that when you found out you won't be interested in me again. I didn't lie to you when I said I was meeting my dad for dinner. It was the truth. I'm scared that if you found out about this, then you'll think I'm too much trouble and then you'd leave." She finished her rant and took a deep breath.

"Why would I just leave you when you're sick?"

"So you'd be taking pity on me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be taking pity on you. Look…ever since I saw you in the elevator, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I became so infatuated with you that part of the reason I got benched the other day was because you were on my mind. I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I tried. And to know that you're sick won't change that. I mean it's not like you have an STD or something." He paused for a moment. "You don't have an STD do you?"

"No, of course not. I don't sleep around and, yes, I know you don't have to sleep around to get could get it by rape but I didn't… it's just… it's really complicated and I don't feel comfortable sharing it with you yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, you know that I'm ill, yet you're still interested in me…I might take you up on that date."

A small smile crept up his face and she feared he changed his mind. "When did they say you'll be out of here?"

"Next Friday. They want to keep me in because apparently, it's more severe than my doctor had thought."

"Well then clear your schedule for Saturday night then." He smiled at her before leaving the room.

She smiled back feeling content for a moment. There was a knock at the door and she groaned, feeling annoyed with whoever it was. She buried her face in the pillow as she called to whoever it was to come in.

"Come in," she said in an agitated voice.

"Hey, honey."

"Sharpay!" she groaned her head still in the pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you too Ms. Cranky pants."

"Yes, Gabby, that's not a nice way to greet someone who came to see if you were okay." Taylor said.

Gabriella sighed and removed her head from the pillow and put on a smile for her friends.

"Hi…sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Something as in Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked as she crossed the room to give Gabriella a hug and hand her a teddy bear.

"How did you know?"

"We saw him in the hallway." Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug as well.

"You're a liar, you know?" Sharpay said.

"And how exactly is that?" Gabriella asked.

"You told me you didn't leave the party with Troy."

"I didn't."

"Then what was he doing in your hospital room."

"We live in the same condo. He was in the gym with me. He brought me in here."

"What happened to you anyways?" asked Taylor.

"I'm tired…I just wanna get some sleep." She yawned. "I'll tell you guys later."

"Okay." Said Taylor.

"Bye." Sharpay said and reluctantly left the room with Taylor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm gonna start by saying that I'm starting school on Monday (August 8th) and I won't be updating very often. I'm staring my sophomore year in High School and I'll be taking Honors classes and I'm doing some classes online. I'm sorry but the Honors classes will help me get a scholarship and I need it for Med school. The online courses might help me graduate early and I can't wait to get the hell out of that hellhole. With that being said...I'm gonna have track practice to go to after school so I won't have time for theses kinf of stuff anymore. I promise to update as much as possible, but it won't be as often anymore. I'm sorry<strong>

**-Anne**

**P.S. This was a 12 page MS document using the font calibri and size 11.**

**P.P.S. If you've read the 'House Of Night' Series, That's how I imagine Gabriella's relationship with her mom and Step dad to be. With the exception of her being marked to be a Vampire.**


	9. Diagnosed with love

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to disney**

* * *

><p>Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring herself. She was wearing a draped black assymmetric dress. Her hair was pull down from her face in a ponytail. She had on very eyeshadow. She wasn't trying to be subtle. Not tonight.<p>

She had on some crème colored patent peep toe platforms. She had on other accessories that matched her outfit. She went to sit on the couch in the living room to wait for Troy.

She couldn't believe they're actually going out. She can't help but smile everytime she thinks about him. He made her smile everytime she thinks about him.

He came to visit her plenty of time when she was in the hospital. She have never felt this happy before. And that thought alone made a smile appear on her face. The door bell rings and she went to get it.

"Hi" she breathed out at the sight of him. He had on jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket with blue air jordans. "Oh my god" she said looking down at herslef. "I'm overdressed, I n-"

"No no no. You look perfect. You're georgeus." He interrupted her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

She smiled at him. And he as the gentlemen he was kissed her cheek. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and let him take her out. She quickly locked the door and both of them made their way down the lobby. Fortunateely, there were no paps so they were ok.

As soon as they made it to Troy's car he gave her a blindfold.

"Put this on" He said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Cause I want it to be a surprise now come on put it on."

Gabriella sighed and put on th blindfold. They drove for about thirty minutes until they arrive to their destination. Troy got out of the car and opens Gabby's door for her.

He removed the blindfold from her face. "Ok open your eyes" He said quietly.

She gasped. "Oh my god"

"Do you like it?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Like it? I effing love it." he chuckled softly at that and she turned to face him. "This is the sweetest thing a man has ever done for me." she told him.

"Well I'm happy to be the man to do it for you." he said sincerely.

They were at the beach. The site was incredible. There were candles everywhere and a table for two was set up. And also there was a waiter there. He must've spend a fortune on that.

"Shall we go take a seat madame?" He said in a horrible french accent.

She giggled. "We shall"

He held the chair out for her and she sat down. They were both looking at eachother intently when the waiter came and pour both of them a glass of champagne.

"Oh no no no. I can't drink." Gabriella said. "I'll just have water."

"Yes ma'am." he left the couples alone.

"So" said Troy. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I was born and raised in Abulquerque New Mexico. I was born on October 2nd 1989. My parents got divorced when I was ten. My favorite color is red. I'm allergic to fish and tomatoes. I'm an actress and I'm 22 years old. Your turn"

"Well" he began and she smiled. "I was born and raised in New Mexico as well. But I lived in Sante Fe. I was born in December 1st 1988. My parents are still together. My favorite color is blue. Sky blue to be specific. I'm not allergic to anything. I play for the lakers and I'm 23 years old."

"Wow" she said.

By then their food had arrived and they both were picking at their pasta. Not really caring about the food. All they wanted to do was talk to eachother.

"So what's you favorite movie?" Troy asked her as the same time as a song began playing from a stereo that was nearby.

_I'm staring at the clock _

_Its a quarter to three_

_I'm tossing in my bed _

_Cause I just can't sleep_

_Cause you're not here with me_

_I'm reachin out for you_

_I wish I could talk to you_

She thought about it for a second. "The notebook. I just can't get enouggh of that b\movie. I cry everytime I watch it. How about you?"

"Transformers." he said immediately.

_Tryna figure out what's going on with me_

_I'm use to having all the answers for everything_

_Oh girl_

_I think she is the one _

_But where is that comin from?_

"Figures." Said Gabriella.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that guys usually like action movies."

"That's true."

She nodded.

_It's so crazy_

_Baby you simply amazing_

_So much more than lately_

_I owe it all to you (owe it all to you)_

"So what your idea of a perfect date?"

"This" she said gesturing around them "is a perfect date."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun."

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked her.

"Sure."

_All those games we use to play_

_Now seem so lame to me_

_I'm comin down with this new disease_

_All I know is that you are the cure_

_Cause I been diagnosed with love_

Even though there was a chef and a waiter near; to them there was no one else but them there.

_Does anybody know the answer to this question_

_Cause I'm confused so now I'm open for suggestions_

_My heart is talking loud (so loud)_

_What is this about (about)_

_I'm really changing now, oh_

_Cleared all the numbers out my phone_

There's nothing more they wanted to do than be in eachother's ams. But they had to go home and sleep.

_Then left that whole life alone_

_Those two two of the symptoms I see_

_And I believe_

Troy had practice and Gabriella had to go see her doctors early in the morning. So they left the beach and went back to their condoes. All the way back home they did nothing but laugh.

_Oh girl I am sure_

_That you are my miracle_

"Well i'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said awkwardly. Shedidnt want him to leave but she wasn't gonna invinte him in either.

"See you later." Then he bent down to her level and kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight Brie." Then he left.

_It's so crazy _

_Baby you simply amazing_

_So much more than lately_

_I owe it all to you (owe it all to you)_

She touched her lips where he kissed her. Missing the brief warmth that was there for the briefest seconds.

_All those game we _

_Use to play now seem _

_So lame to me_

_I'm coming now with this _

_New Disease_

_'Brie'_ her mind shrieked. _'He called me Brie'._

Troy went back to his apartment feeling content with himself. She's everything he's been looking for. He has never been this happy in his whole life.

_All I know is that you are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanna start by saying sorry for the long wait and the fact that this chapter was ver brief didn't make up for it. There might be some mistakes and I apologize for that too. My beta was not answering so I just upload it. <strong>

**Gabirella's Outfit: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/date_night/set?id=33655037**

**Troy's Outfit: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/date_night/set?id=38507318**

**Just remember to remove the (dot) and put an actual dot. ****Any ways I hope you like it nontheless and review.**


	10. Interview

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p>It's been more than three months since Troy and Gabriella has been going out. Yes going out. On their second date he made it official and to say the couple couldn't be happier would be an understatement. For the past three weeks Troy had about two games and Gabby was always there. They somehow managed to keep their relationship away from the press.<p>

The press wanted to know what was going on with them and they were getting antsy. Right now they were at the mall and Troy was whining.

"Come on Gabs….How many stores do we have to go to?" he asked.

"Just one more" Gabriella replied.

"You've been saying that for the past two hours. I mean seriously you can't wear all these stuff."

"Troy quit whining."

"I'm sorry my arms are just tired."

She turns around and takes two bags from his arms and kissed his cheek. "I promise we will only go to one last store. I just have to pick something from Victoria Secret."

"Oh look at that I'm no longer tired."

She giggles. "Perv"

"But I'm your perv"

"True."

They walked into the store and Gabriella went to the lingerie section. Troy ecstatically followed.

He pointed at a see through pink nightgown with matching thong to her.

"You should get this" he told her.

She gave him a playful smirk. "Are you gonna wear it?"

"Ha-ha you're hilarious."

"I know. You told me remember?"

He rolled his eyes but say nothing. He continued to follow her around. She was looking at some lingerie and he couldn't contain his excitement at her choices.

"Ok" Gabriella said turning around. "I'm gonna try these on and you tell me what you think"

He smirked. "I'll be waiting"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shake my head" she said smiling while shaking her head.

He smiled back and she went to the dressing room. She came out wearing a silk red nightgown. It wasn't as revealing as the one Troy had pointed out but it was close to it.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around giving him a full view of the thong she had underneath.

"Beautiful" he said a little breathlessly.

Liking his reaction she went back to the dressing room. This time she came out wearing the nightgown Troy had pointed out.

"How about this one?" she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ok I don't know what you're trying to do but mission accomplished."

Gabriella laughed and went back to the dressing room again. She was wearing a black and pink lace bra with matching panties paired with pink stockings.

By the sight of her Troy put down the bags he's been holding and ran to her. He kissed her with all the passion and lost he had for her.

Gabriella replied and wrapped her legs around him. Troy pushed her into the dressing room and starts to kiss her neck.

He found her soft spot and she moaned out his name. "Troy." The kissing continued and common sense snapped her out of the spell she was in unfortunately.

"Troy stop."

He stopped and gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked.

"We're at a store. Come on. I have to pay for these."

"Will we finish this later?"

She grinned. "Definitely."

With that he exited the dressing room and wait outside for her to change. Gabriella came out wearing the outfit she had on when she first came in the store.

"You ready?" she asked Troy

"Yup"

"Ok then let's go."

They went to the cash register and paid for the items.

When they walk out of the store try pointed out the fact that he's hungry.

"I don't know about you but all this shopping is starving me."

"There's a subway in here. You wanna go?"

"Fine with me."

"Ok"

They both got a . and coke. As they were eating Gabriella had a text from her manager.

'The press wont shut up bout u n Troy. Wat do u wnt us 2 do? Do u stll wanna keep quiet r u wnt me 2 confirm it?'

She replied quickly. 'I'll do it. Is there anyway u cn book me an interview. I hav 2 strt promotin sucker punch anyways'

'yea. Giv me bout an hr'

'k'

She puts her phone away and her attention was on her boyfriend. "So Drew was texting me and he said that the press can't stop talking about you and I."

"For real?"

"Yea last night it was on E! We were part of their so true so false segment."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but it obviously can't stay private anymore?"

"So you want to go public?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't really-"

He got cut off by Gabriella's phone vibrating. "Sorry" she said before reading the message.

'I gt u an interview w/ Ellen at 10 am 2mr'

"Is that Drew?" asked Troy.

"Yup"

"What did he say?"

"I have an interview with Ellen."

"That's good."

"I guess."

* * *

><p>"She's been acting ever since she was fifteen years old. She has two new movies coming out back to back…..Everybody please welcome Gabriella Montez" Ellen said.<p>

The crowd was cheering and Gabriella hugged Ellen and sit down.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Ellen said.

"Glad to be hear" Gabriella said smiling.

"Well you look amazing"

"Thank you"

Gabriella was wearin a black and white bow top with white jeans. She had black stilettos and black and white accessories. She had smokey eye make up on.

"So you have two new movies coming out"

"Yes"

"Beastly and Sucker punch am I correct?"

"Yes you are"

"So what is Beastly about?"

"Beastly is a modern version of beauty and the beast. Alex Pettyfer-who is my love interest in the movie-plays the beast. He was conceited and he got a spell cast on him. He had one year to find somebody to love him or he was to stay like that forever."

"So how do you feel about it? Did you like it?"

"Absolutely. I think it's a beautiful message. 'Don't judge the book by its cover'. It's an amazing thing to re-tell a classic tale, especially for high school kids where it's all about who you're hanging out with and what you're wearing,"

"How about sucker punch?"

"Oh my god. I loved that role so much. I always wanted to be in an action movie. And to finally be able to be in one is amazing."

"So you can beat the heck out of somebody if you have to?

"if I have to." She laughed.

"Ok I know you don't want to talk about your personal life but I'm gonna ask the question that's been on everyone's mind?"

"Are you and Lakers Troy Bolton dating?"

"Yes we are."

"I knew it." Ellen said and everyone laughed. So here's my next question: is he a good kisser?"

Gabriella started laughing with everyone else. "Yes" she replied "yes he is."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait and i lost inspiration. You guys it doesn't help when you say loved it or amazing. It took me over two hours to write and a 5 second half assed comment doesn't get me inpired. And for those of yoou whp atually take your time to review and tell me your thoughts i appreciate it. Oh and if you guys watch my YouTube videos i have a backup account because the other one is not in good standing. I have a video about that on there so go check it out.<strong>

**Here's a link of Gabby's outfit to Ellen's interview www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=40305708**

**If you want me to update faster give me a well thought review.**


	11. Dinner and I love you

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney. I'm just having my fun with them.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi mom"

"Oh hey Troy. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm doing well. So I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About the fact that I had to hear about you dating on Ellen."

Troy groans inwardly. "Sorry ma, I meant to tell you."

"Oh I'm sure you did. So what is she like?"

"She's very pretty."

"Yea I could see that from her pictures. I meant her attitude."

"Hey Bolton. Hustle. We have to get back to practice" Bellowed the coach.

"Sorry coach. I'm coming. Mom I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye" With that he hung up.

XXX

Gabriella laid on her couch flipping through channels on her flat screen TV. There was nothing on and she was getting bored pretty easily. A couple seconds later she focused on a movie on _Lifetime_. 'Accused at seventeen' it was called.

She was bored out of her mind. She wanted to do anything but sit on her couch. She knew she could've called Troy but he was not here. He was on the road with the Lakers since it was basketball season. She's counting down the days when he'd be back.

But she'll be busy too. She's gonna have to start promoting her movies in less than a week. Beastly and then Sucker Punch. She can't wait until she's done so she can take her little break.

She heard phone ringing and looked at the caller ID and she answered.

"Hi dad"

"Hey Brie"

"What's up?"

"Me and Valerie wanted to know if you would have dinner with us." Valerie is Ricardo's second wife. They got married about five years ago. Valerie had 3 kids of her own. They are all in their teens. And she had another little girl with Ricardo. She's about 4 now.

"Sure. I missed the kids anyway."

"Great. I'll see you in about 2 hours."

XXX

"Gabby!" yelled Isabella. The four year old jumped at her big sister. Gabriella picked her up and spinned her around before she was placed on her hips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bells." Gabriella said,

"Oh hey Gabs." Said Gavin. Gavin is Valerie's oldest child. He's fifteen years old. "Long time no see." He gave his stepsister a hug.

"I know. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Ricardo called you?"

"Yea why?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was Sara."

"Why would Sara called me?"

"She's dying to know whether you and Troy Bolton as in _Lakers _Troy Bolton are actually an item."

Gabriella laughed softly. "Wow. Where is she anyway? And Dustin too? Matter of fact where is everybody else?"

"Dustin is God knows where. Sara is in the shower and the parents are cooking."

"Let's go help." Said Gabriella.

"You go. I'll be sitting here watching T.V."

"Great job. Keep living life to the fullest." She said sarcastically.

"Thank you and I will"

Gabriella turned her attention to the little girl on her hips. "You wanna go help mommy and daddy in the kitchen?"

"Yea" Isabella nodded eagerly.

They both walked to the kitchen and Gabriella put Isabella down. "Hey guys" she said.

"Oh hey Gabby." Valerie came and hugged her stepdaughter. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Hi dad."

"Hey baby" said Ricardo.

"So what are you guys making?"

"Miso steak and tomato salad." Said Valerie. "We figured we'd go a healthy tonight because of…you know." She was clearly uncomfortable with Gabriella's illness.

"Oh wow. That makes me feel so good knowing you guys are changing your eating habits for me."

"Oh come on…..we're not changing it because of you. Besides; Its good eating healthy don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Hey Gabs can you help me set the table?" asked Ricardo.

"Come on she's a guest she shouldn't be setting up the table. Call one of the kids instead."

"No its okay, I wanna do it." Said Gabriella

"Are you sure?" asked Valerie.

"Positive."

Gabriella went to pantry and pulled out the plates and started setting up the table when she suddenly felt dizzy. She grabbed one of the chairs to steady herself.

Ricardo, Valerie and little Isabella all came to the dining room and noticed her with her eyes closed and her knuckles turning white from gripping the chair.

"Gabby…are you okay?" asked Valerie. Ricardo on the other hand already had his arms around her waist dragging her to the living room so she could lay on the couch.

"My chest hurt." Said Gabriella.

"What's going on?" asked thirteen year old Sara when she saw her stepfather carrying her stepsister to the couch.

"Gabby's not feeling well" said little Isabella.

"Sara can you please go get me my purse and a bottle of water?"

"Yeah." She said and ran to the kitchen. She came back with the purse and a bottle of water. "Here you go." she handed them to Gabriella.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella. Through her purse she looked for her medicine and swallowed it with the water.

"Are you sure that's all you need?" asked Ricardo clearly worried. "Maybe we should just go to the emergency room?"

"Yes dad. That's all I need. I just need to lie down for a few minutes. You guys can go eat dinner without me. I'll join you when I feel better."

"No-"Ricardo started but he got caught off by his daughter.

"Dad go eat I'll be fine."

"But what if you have another episode-"

"I won't. Just go eat and I'll join you when I feel better."

"Gabriella are you sure?" This time it was Valerie asking.

"Yes Valerie. I am completely fine."

"Okay."

Just as Gabriella promised; when she was feeling fine she joined them for dinner. Everything was at ease until she said she was going home.

"You can't go. What if something happens? Who will drive you to the hospital? What if-"

"Dad" Gabriella interrupted him. "I will be fine. I sleep at home by myself all the time. I can handle myself."

They argued a little more until Ricardo finally gave in and let her go. But before that she had to promise to call him as soon as she gets home, and when she woke up.

Gabriella finally made it to her front door and felt relieved. Even though she wouldn't admit it; she wasn't so sure she would be fine. She entered her apartment and gasped softly.

On the couch sat Troy in all his glory watching ESPN.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"You gave me a key remember?"

"Yes I remember but I meant….don't you have a game?"

"Cancelled." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

They started making out and it became heavy. He started kissing her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips when he reached her soft spot.

He took off her shirt and she wrapped both her legs around him. Still kissing her; he carried them to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he unclasped her bra.

Gabriella kicked off her high heels and Troy unzipped her jeans. Gabriella now laid there in nothing but her underwear. Troy looked at her thoroughly and whispered. "You're so beautiful."

"But there's one problem though." She said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

He smirked and with her help he was completely naked. "Now you're wearing too much clothes." He said as he slipped off her thong.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips against his. She tangled one hand in his hair while the other gripped his back. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to dance together. He detached his lips from hers and attacked her neck. She moaned and gripped his hair.

He put one hand on her breast and fondled it. She bit her bottom lip as a soft moan vibrated through her throat. She moved her hips against his and he moaned. He knew he wanted to take her but he wanted this to last. He bit down softly on her neck and she dragged her nails across his back.

He positioned himself at her entrance, finding he could no longer hold back. Once inside, he rocked back and forth slowly. He propped himself on his forearms and kissed her deeply. She dropped the hand that was in his hair and fisted the blanket beneath her. She moaned against his lips as he moved in and out, his slow pace sending her over the edge.

His movement quickened as he felt himself coming to the end. He dropped his mouth to her ear and she could feel his breath tickling her neck. His fast breathing only caused her to tighten her grip on his waist. His orgasm was near and she knew it. She dug her nails further into his skin and she bit his earlobe.

"Troy..." she screamed at the last second and it sent him over the edge. He slammed into her twice before collapsing on top of her.

Soon enough Gabriella was dozing off to sleep in his arms. But before she was completely gone she could've sworn she heard him whispered.

"I love you"

But she was half asleep so she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna wrap up this story quickly. And start on the new one soon. I don't when I'll be doing Two Worlds Collide but hopefully soon. Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. This is my Christmas gift to you anyways. So please Review and tell me how you feel about it:D<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE:-)**


	12. Dad

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p>Ding-dong.<p>

Troy groaned as he heard the doorbell rang. From his side was a peace Gabriella asleep. She looked so young with nothing to worry about. He had to smile at the image.

Ding-dong.

He frowned. The doorbell interrupted his musings and that didn't really sit well. Since he didn't want whoever it was to wake Gabriella with the doorbells he put on a t-shirt, his boxers and his pajama pants. He had gotten almost a full night sleep but the activity from the night before had left him tired.

He went to the front door and opened it. Behind the door was a worried Ricardo and as soon as he saw Troy, his worrying turn into relief for a short moment before anger and frustration settled in.

"Where have you been? I've been out here for the last 5 minutes. I thought something had happened to Gabriella. I almost called an ambulance. She was supposed to call me when she got home but she didn't. Now I know why." He said to Troy with a glare and the professional basketball star actually blushed.

"Umm…" was all Troy could say.

"So you're not gonna invite me in my own daughter's apartment?" Ricardo asked angrily.

"Oh right sorry. Come in." Troy stepped aside for the older man to enter.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"She's asleep." Said Troy quietly.

"Not surprised" Ricardo muttered making the 23 year old blush once more.

"Do you want some coffee sir?"

"What kind of coffee does she have?"

"Starbucks."

"Alright."

Troy went to the kitchen and made him and Ricardo 2 cups of coffee. He left the rest in the coffee maker for Gabriella if she wants it later.

He brought the two cups to the dining room table and set them there. He went back to the kitchen and brought milk, and sugar with him.

"I didn't know what you liked in your coffee?"

Ricardo took both the milk and sugar and added to the coffee. "so…you stay here often?"

Troy looked flustered. Clearly Ricardo was in full father mode and he didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to tell the truth either.

But thankfully Ricardo let it go saying. "Don't worry I got it. You don't have to tell me."

After that he didn't try to have a conversation with Troy and Troy didn't try having one with him. It was pretty awkward.

Before Troy knew it, it was 8'oclock. "Oh I gotta go."

"Where?" asked Ricardo.

"Oh I gotta catch a plane to new jersey. We're playing against the nets tonight."

"Oh okay good luck then."

This was the first time in all the six months since Troy has been dating his daughter that he said something nice to him.

"Thank you sir" said Troy. Ricardo just nodded than went back to drinking his coffee.

Troy went to the master bedroom where Gabriella was fast asleep, took a quick shower and put on his clothes. He had brought a navy blue duffle bag with him and he put in the pajamas he had on before he went to answer the door in there.

He took a notepad and a pen and wrote a little note. He placed in on the pillow he slept on and kissed Gabriella's head. He gave her one last look and walked out.

"Do you need someone to drive you?" asked Ricardo when he sees Troy coming out of his daughter's room.

"No my driver is probably here by now. But thanks for the offer though."

Ricardo shrugged and went to the kitchen where he was probably pouring himself another cup of coffee.

A couple minutes later Gabriella woke up. She felt sad when she didn't see Troy next to her. She didn't look on the pillow so she didn't notice the little note.

She went straight through the bathroom to take a shower all the while reliving the night before.

She remembered him telling her he loved her. _No I probably was dreaming. _Gabriella thought to herself.

She finished her shower, dried herself off and got ready for the day. She was about to make the bed when she noticed Troy's note.

_Babe,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up but I had to go catch a plane to New Jersey. We have a game tonight. I'll call you after the game tonight, but I gotta go._

_I love you, Troy._

Gabriella smiled to herself. She really didn't imagine him telling her he loved her. The fact that he loved her brought a warm feeling through her stomache.

She heard something from the kitchen and that made her weary. She grabbed the baseball she keeps in her room and made her way to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen she dropped her baseball bat which made a noise and her father turned to her. "Oh hey sweetheart"

"How did you get in?' she asked him.

"Your boyfriend let me in."

"Troy?"

"Who else?"

"what were you doing here so early?'

"well after you didn't call me last night, I got worried but Valerie told me to wait until this morning to check on you. So I came as early as I could cause I thought you were hurt but from what I saw, I can conclude you were far from hurt.

Gabriella blushed but stayed quiet. Ricardo looked at his watch and sighed. "well I gotta report to work now, so have a nice day.

"Thanks" said Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short but this is all I could come up with. I really hope you liked it. Anyways, Happy new year everyone! Whoooo! Anyways go vote for the for Two Worlds Collide cuz 3 are in tied right now. Oh and I need a beta. I'm sorry for all the mistakes but my original one has been MIA. If you guys could point them out to me it'll be great. And if any of you betas it will be amazing.<strong>


	13. Old friends

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Basketball season was finally over. Both Troy and Gabriella are extremely happy about that. He was coming home soon. That's what they were both hoping for. Right now, Gabriella is sitting in her living room reading a book when all of a sudden her doorbell rings. Frowning, she placed a bookmark in her book and went to get the door.<p>

"Sean? Oh my gosh" Gabriella smiled widely as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the area and I figured I'd stopped by and say hello."

"Oh my gosh what a pleasant surprise. Come on in." She moved away so Sean could come in. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Honestly? Water and juice." Sean gave her a bewildered look. "I'm on a non-alcohol diet right now."

"Why? I mean I haven't heard anything about you on the news that said you were an alcoholic."

"I'm not. I just can't drink…medical problem."

He nodded. "That's cool. Well I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Sorry…I'm supposed to be eating healthy so I spend more than half of my time at my dad's place. His wife cooks for me."

"Wow, Well do you wanna go to dinner? I know an amazing restaurant not far from here."

"Ok. Give me half an hour." With that she went to her bedroom to get ready.

:::

"OK you're ready?" she asked as she came out of her bedroom.

"Wow. Gabi you look…wow." Breathed Sean.

"I'll take that as a good thing." She said smiling.

"A very good thing." He said still not taking his eyes off her.

Gabriella was wearing an Elizabeth and James beige Kimono dress that stopped at her knees, with Glitter platform heels and a black bag. She was wearing really dark makeup p that somehow made her dark orbs stand out.

"Shall we go?" Gabriella asked

"Yea sorry."

:::

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Cafe Sevilla Long Beach. A Spanish restaurant located in Long Beach.

"Oh my god, I use to love this place." Said Gabriella.

"Yeah I remember" Said Sean smiling.

They were directed a table and Sean pulled out the chair for her. "Oh aren't you a gentlemen?" Said Gabriella laughing.

"I know."

The waiter brought them their menus and they were looking at it and making small talks at the same time. "So what have you been up to?" Asked Gabriella.

"Nothing much. Still in school. Actually I just earned my bachelor's."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god. I am so proud of you. If you would've told me I would've came and support you."

"Oh I figured you were working."

"Still. I could've made it work. Do you still go to UCLA?"

"Yeah-"

A waitress appeared in front of them. "Are you guys ready to order."

"Yea…I am. How about you Sean?"

"Yea I an."

"Ummm…I'll have the mejillones a la vinagreta."

"I'll have the La Jolla's Crab."

"Do you need anything to drink?" asked the waitress

"Champagne." Said Sean.

"Anything that doesn't have alcohol." Said Gabriella.

"Is that all?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes" Said Gabriella.

:::

"Ok I had so much funny" Said Gabriella after dinner.

"I know right. I missed talking to you Gabs."

"Me too. Hey you wanna come in? I had so much fun I can't imagine being alone in this apartment right now."

"OK."

Gabriella unlocked the door and was surprised when the T.V. was on. _'That's weird.'_ She thought. _'I could've sworn I turned it off.'_

She dropped her keys on the little table that was by the door and was taking her shoes off when someone spoke.

"Hey I was about-" Troy stopped when he saw the man standing behind his girlfriend.

"Troy? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until Monday."

"Change of plans." He said while keeping his eyes on Sean.

"Oh" Gabriella said sensing the tension and noticed the stare-off between the two males. "Umm Troy this is my friend Sean, Sean this is my boyfriend Troy."

"Nice to meet you" Said Sean extending his hand.

"My pleasure" Said Troy in a sarcastic voice that caused Gabriella too glare at him. Sean noticed that he wasn't welcome anymore and excused himself.

"Umm Gabby I'll see you around. I gotta go." He said

"Ok. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too. Call me when you can."

"Of course. Drive safe."

He nodded before walking out and Gabriella rounded on Troy. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" He asked innocently. "I was polite."

"No you weren't. You were sarcastic and you know it,"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm angry about my girlfriend going out with a guy on a Friday night."

Gabriella stayed silent for a moment before understanding flicking on her face. "You're jealous."

"The hell I am."

"Yes you are."

Troy turned away from her. "Here I was…coming home to surprise you but you weren't home. You were out doing God-knows-what with some dude."

Hurt flashed across Gabriella's face. "You think I cheated on you?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He said and walked out.

"Troy? Where are you going?" He ignored her and kept on walking away

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest? I hate this chapter so much. I don't know why I'm putting it up. I might rewrite it and put on a new one. Anyways, I know a couple of days ago FF was having trouble but I did update Two Worlds Collide so go and check it out.<strong>


	14. I miss you

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to disney.**

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since he walked out on her. Three weeks since she last talked to him. Three weeks since her heart was broken. And three weeks since she found out she had to get a heart transplant.<p>

_I thought that things like this get better with time  
>But I still need you, why is that?<br>You're the only image in my mind  
>So I still see you... around<em>

"Are you okay?" Asked Sara.

Gabriella was sitting at Monsoon café having lunch with her step-sister Sara and little sister Isabella. Earlier they were shopping and the paparazzi wouldn't leave them alone. Isabella got scared and started crying so they decided to stop shopping for a while and got lunch instead.

"Yeah I'm fine" grumbled Gabriella. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"So it's true then?"

"What's true?"

"You and Troy really broke up. I saw it on E! News last night and the paparazzi were asking questions about it."

"Yeah."

_I miss you like everyday  
>Wanna be with you, but you're away<br>Said I miss you, missing you insane  
>But if I got with you, could it feel the same?<em>

"I'm so sorry."

"Life goes on I guess….Izzy don't play with your food."

"Sorry" Replied Isabella. "Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me a new doll please?"

"What happened to the one mom got you two weeks ago?" Asked Sara.

"It's ugly. Please Gabgab?"

"Gabgab?" Asked Gabriella.

"That's my new nickname for you."

"I don't know how to feel about Gabgab but ok."

"So you'll buy it?"

"Sure."

Isabella squealed and clapped her hands. "You're the best big sister ever."

Sara gave her a typical look. "Yesterday you told me I was the best big sister because I said you could sleep with me."

Isabella stuck her tongue out and continued eating her shrimp. Gabriella took a sip of her iced tea and went back to thinking of Troy. She gave up on calling him and she tried going to his apartment a couple of times but he wasn't home.

_Words don't ever seem to come out right  
>But I still mean them, why is that?<br>It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel  
>But I still need to, why is that?<em>

::: ::: :::

"Dude come on get your ass off my couch. Go back to your own damn apartment" Said Chad Danforth.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz Gabriella will probably be there."

"So?"

"So we broke up. I don't wanna see her face."

_I miss you like everyday  
>Wanna be with you, but you're away<br>I said I miss you, missing you insane  
>But if I got with you, could it feel the same?<em>

"Wait you broke up?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"When I got back three weeks ago she wasn't home. She was out with some dude."

"So? Did she act weird with the two of you in the room?"

"No."

"Did she introduce you as her boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Ok then what the hell did you break up with her for? She's not allowed to have guy friends."

Troy stayed silent. "Look man, you need to get your shit together. She didn't do anything wrong. You're just overreacting. Gabriella is an amazing girl. You wouldn't want to lose her for good. Just go back home and apologize to her." Said Chad.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

_It don't matter who you are  
>It is so simple, a feeling<br>But it's everything  
>No matter who you love<br>It is so simple, a feeling  
>But it's everything<em>

"Cuz I'm scared she won't take me back."

"Well you won't know if you don't talk to her. Just go and make it up to her."

_I miss you like everyday  
>Wanna be with you, but you're away<br>I said I miss you, missing you insane  
>But if I got with you, could it feel the same?<em>

::: ::: :::

"I had so much fun." Said Sara as he got out of Gabriella's black Mercedes with the shopping bags.

"I'm glad. Maybe when school lets out we can go to New York." Gabriella said as he was unbuckling Isabella from her booster seat.

"Really?"

"Yup. Your mom has to say yes first though."

Sara unlocked the door to her house which was empty. "She will. I'll be right back. I'll go put these away."

"OK" Said Gabriella. She turned her attention back to Isabella. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. But those people that were taking pictures scared me."

Gabriella was about to reply when she felt an immense pain in her chest. She couldn't breath. And she started to feel dizzy. She heard Isabella's scream for Sara and everything else went black.

::: ::: :::

Troy stood in front of Gabriella's condo repeatedly ringing the doorbell. He was disappointed when no one answered.

'_I guess she doesn't want to see me.'_ He thought sadly.

_It don't matter who you are  
>It is so simple, a feeling<br>But it's everything  
>No matter who you love<br>It is so simple, a feeling  
>But it's everything<em>

He was about to leave when a woman was walking to him looking at the apartment numbers frantically. She saw him and relieved swelled in her face. When he saw her face he realized that he's seen her before. She was Gabriella's mom. But why did she looks frantic.

"You're Troy right?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "Is this Gabby's apartment?"

He nodded and she pulled Gabriella's key chain out of her purse and unlocked the door. She quickly stepped into the apartment and Troy followed suit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Gabriella's going to surgery immediately. I just came here to pick up her documents."

"Surgery?"

"Yes."

"Surgery for what?"

"I don't have time to explain right now. I've gotta get back to the hospital." She said while running out of the apartment. Troy wanted to find out what was wrong with her once and for all decided to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this. Next chapter will explain why Troy acted so OOC last time. R&amp;R. Oh and only 3 ppl ask for a sequel for two worlds collide. If people are not gonna read it, I'm not gonna write it.<strong>


	15. Surgery and Worries

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney. Except for Gabriella's step mom, dad, and siblings. Just playing with the characters.**

* * *

><p>Troy have never felt more awkward in his entire life. Sitting down in the waiting room with the Montez's and Ruiz's is like he's in a police station with seven officers looking down at him. If looks could kill, Ricardo's glare would have him six feet under the minute he stepped into the hospital.<p>

The past three and half hours felt like three and a half years. Everybody in the room was anxious to hear what the doctor had to say. How did the surgery go? Is Gabriella OK? Does she still have the illness?

Thirty minutes later a man in scrubs and a white lab coat came out. He looked at the chart in his hands and looked up. "Gabriella Montez?"

¾ of everyone in the waiting room stood up. The doctor looked a little unnerved at that before walking on over to Ricardo. "Are you her dad?" he asked.

"Yes. What happened to my daughter? IS she OK?"

"Right now she's unconscious. This is something we should talk about in private. Would you and her mother-if she's here-step into my office?"

Sonia Ruiz got her bag and followed the doctor and her first ex-husband to the doctor's office leaving everyone behind more worried.

"Troy?" Troy heard his voice being called and he turned around to meet the brown eyes of Sharpay Evans. "Hey is everything OK?"

"I'm not sure. The doctor came a minute ago and took Mr. Montez and Gabriella's mom to his office." Replied Troy.

"Damn." Sharpay looked around the waiting to room to see Gabriella's family waiting there with worry in their eyes. "Hi Grandma Ruiz." Said Sharpay.

"Hello dear. How are you doing?" asked Mrs. Ruiz.

"I'm doing ok how about you?"

"I've had better days."

"Hmm. Hi Sarah"

"Hi" said the twelve year old looking down. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. Valerie lightly rubbed her daughter's shoulder in a comforting way. Dustin-Valerie's second oldest child-got up.

"I'm going to the cafeteria…anybody want anything?" asked the thirteen year old. There were murmurs of 'no's' and 'I'm okays'. Dustin shrugged and Gavin stood up to follow his little brother.

"Boys?" Valerie called to her two eldest children.

"Yea?" They both said at the same time.

"Be careful. Okay?"

They both nodded and continued walking out of the waiting room.

:::

"Have a seat" Said the doctor.

Sonya and Ricardo both took a seat in the doctor's nervous feeling nervous as hell. Their only daughter is in a life threatening condition and no one is telling them if she's OK or not. The only thing they know is that she is unconscious.

"Dr. Young." Said Sonya in a broken voice. "Please tell me my baby is OK."

"We don't really know anything yet." Said the doctor in a clipped tone. "We did everything we could. The surgery went well. Now it's up to her to do her part."

"But what happened though?" Asked Ricardo.

"As you may have been aware of, your daughter was diagnosed with Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM for short). That disease can cause heart failure. And heart failures lead to heart attack. But thankfully that didn't happen.

"HCM causes the heart to become thick. As a result it forces the heart to work harder to pump blood. Gabriella passed out because well she had a weak heart. But thankfully she was brought here just in time or we wouldn't have been able to save her

"So she's fine?" asked Roberto

"She's stable." Said the doctor

Sonya and Ricardo released a breath they didn't realized they were holding. "Wait" said a Ricardo. "I sense a but"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Gabriella will have to stay in the hospital for proper treatment until we see it fit. She's still going to need to have a regular checkup with her cardiologist. And well-she's going to have to be on drugs for…the rest of her life."

Sonya's breath hitched. "So you're saying her heart is fine now?"

"I can't tell you that. We don't know for sure. It'll take a while to tell."

"Do most people that went into surgery still have heart problems afterwards?"

"A small percentage. Yes. But don't worry about that now. You can go see Gabriella but only one person is allowed in the room. Follow me please."

:::

"I'm sick of not knowing." Troy muttered.

"I know" Whispered Sharpay. All of a sudden her phone vibrated. She read whatever it said then groan.

"What is it?" Asked Troy.

'I was going out with Zeke tonight. I got to go. Tell Gabby I dropped by ok."

"OK"

Sharpay got up and leave and Troy was lonely again. There was no one to talk to now. He couldn't talk to Gabriella's family; he didn't know them that well. The only person he met so far was her parents and they didn't really meet formally. Besides, he doubt they would like them anyway, They must know what happened between them.

Suddenly he felt someone sitting beside him. He looked up and found the boy that was called Gavin sitting beside him. He was so caught up in thought he didn't realize that Dustin and Gavin had come back.

"You seemed like you could use someone to talk to." He said in a way to explain himself.

"Thanks." Said jTroy.

"I'm Gavin." The fifteen year old held out his hand.

"Troy" Troy said shaking it.

"Nice meeting you Troy."

"Same"

Then it got silent. Neither knowing what to say. It stayed like that for a good five minutes until Gavin spoke up.

"So how long have you and my sister been dating?"

"Your sister?"

"Step-sister. Same thing."

"Umm about 6 months or so. Why?"

"Just making conversation." He looked at Troy for five seconds and sighed. "She's gonna be OK you know?"

"No. I don't know that."

Gavin was about to answer but Sonya walked in the waiting room. Everyone looked at her for updates. "Well she's fine. Or as fine as someone who suffered HCM could be" she said before breaking down.

* * *

><p>I'M BACK!<p>

I know what y'all are thinking. 'Yeah stupid bitch we can see that. Why the fuck did it take your triflin ass that long?'

Well I'll tell you: WRITER'S BLOCK. But I'm glad I wrote this chapter. I had fun. I hope y'all like it and I'm sorry it's short. With that being said, I'm starting my junior year of high school in less than a month, so if I'm not updating, don't think I forget y'all. Thanks for the support even though this story may suck. I'm gonna look over a few more things and make corrections. If you stumble upon something you don't get just message me and I'll fix it.

I thank you guys for your patience with me. Means a lot.

So,

How do you think Troy is going to react to Gabi's condition. Remember he never knew. Tell me your thoughts in the review box.

-XX

P.S. I passed my FCAT writes! (If you live in Florida you know what I'm talking about)

I'm ecstatic


	16. Chapter 16

READ UNTIL THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm so sorry this is not a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I have uploaded one (And I don't know if I still have readers), but I have an announcement. I am willing to start writing again (for good this time). But I'm starting over. From scratch. I just reread all my stories and I must say; I was horrified by what I read.

I mean, how could you read yet alone like these things? I will rewrite everything but there is a catch. I really need a beta. And I don't just mean someone to correct my grammar, but someone who will point out every flaw. For example if I need more detail, or if I wrote something that may contradict the message I'm trying to convey.

I'm aiming for three betas but just two will be fine. And you don't have to be a writer to be a beta. Please please, I'm begging you guys, respond to this. Otherwise I may just delete these stories and stop fanfiction altogether. Because I swear top you; I will not leave those horrendous things on here and I certainly will not repeat the same mistakes.

And thanks to the new people who added me to their author/story alert. I don't know why (Cuz I certainly wouldn't) but still. Thank you. Now you guys have until Sunday to respond to my pleas, or I delete everything altogether and stop fanfiction.


End file.
